Arranged Marriage
by Lonesome-Pan-Cha
Summary: One Shot! PanTrunks. They are arranged to marry, but they don't know each other and disagree with the wedding... Review! i'm not good at summaries


Arranged Marriage

By:

LonesomePan-Chan

My name's Pan Son, daughter of a poor teacher, and a famous mother whose father was the great Satan, and only 18-years-old. I scowled into the hotel's dresser's mirror. My face was flawless, beautiful without any makeup. My lips were full poutand pouty, and almost looked swollen. My close friend Marron fixed on my eyeliner, and mascara, smilling as she looked me over proudly.

"You look gorgeous even when you're depress," she tried to... I don't know what she was trying to do, make me more miserable or try to make me feel better about the situation i was in. "Come on Panny, smile a little, it isn't that bad."

"Having my parents force a marriage upon me like this, all of the sudden, not even allowing me the name of my future hudshusbandh less a picture. I am marrying a complete stranger," I felt like crying, here i was preparing for my marrmarriageh who knows who. The most important day of my life, the day that will decide what my future holds, has been..." i shook my head turning away from Marron and the mirror.

"I don't think Gohan would give his only daughter away to anyone, he searches for your best interest Panny," Marron said soothingly.

"I want to be happy, not live alone in a mansion," i snapped frustration seeping in, she didn't understand anything. "I have two hours, before i have to pull on the white dress, right?"

"Yeah, but your father doesn't want you to leave our hotel room. He doesn't want the groogroomsee his bride before the alter," she reminded me as I headed towards the apartment door, once she was finish with my face.

"I'll keep clear of all of them," i mumbled, "not like I wanted to see him," i growled slamming the door behind me. I was wearing a tanktank topth a pair of thigh high shorts, showing off my long legs. The hall was practically empty except for a few tourist, heading for the pools.

I made it outside of the hotel without any family spotting me in the huge crowds.

The hotel they had paid for was huge, she hadn't really noticed it late last night when they first arrived, but now she knew her parents had some how found her a wealthy husband.

"Just fantastic," i said sarcsarcastically waking down towards the pools, needing to walk around to try and think her situation with more calmness.

"Why is such a beautiful woman like yourself scowling like if you ate something sour?" a masculine voice came close to me from behind almost speaking smoothly into my ear. I didn't have time for...

I turned ready to push him away from me, but froze in place when my hazel eyes crashed with the deep blue eyes of the handsome stranger. He smirked sexily down at me, dangerously close to my face, so close i could feel his breath on my lips.

He was wearing a white button up shirt, open at the top to show some of his perfectly muscled chest (it was a nice guy dressy shirt). His long sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing his strong big hands and forearms, wearing a watch on his right wrist. He wore black suit pants, and was looking good enough to... you know what i mean.

"Just trying to fix a problem or distract myself a little," i smirked back noticing his full lips twitch into a smile.

"I can help distract you, I have about an hour or two before my family comes searching for me," he said. "So your name is?" he asked smiling charmingly.

"Pan," i couldn't help flirting with him, "and yours?"

"My name's Trunks, nice to meet you, Panny," he laughed as he heard my groan at the nickname.

"Everyone seems to love to call me, Panny I half whined loving it how he said my name, it was weird, i had butterflies in my stomach for simply being near him.

"It suits you," he said offering me his arm like a gentlemen would who was about to escort a lady to the ball.

"Are you a tourists?" i asked accepting his arm as we walked away from the major public, into a more quiet atmosphere... Actually we were alone with each other in his room's balcony.

"No, I visit Tokyo every other weekend, for work," he explained as we watched the perfect view of the city from his hotel room.

"It's my first time out here, I live on the mountain side of Japan, nice and calm," I sighed dreamily missing my home already.

"So you're a country kind of girl, huh," he chuckled looking over to me.

"Born and raised,"i laughed nodding. "You're a city boy, right?"

"Right," he smiled.

I've never felt this comfortable around any other person like i did with this stranger, just my luck, I meet an amazing guy just before i get married. On the subject of the wedding I was late, Marron must be going crazy, and everyone is probably looking for me.

"I should get going, your family should be looking for you, it's been two hours," i laughed as he almost choked on his soda looking at his watch, which confirmed it.

"It didn't feel like 30 minutes!" he exclaimed looking around the hotel room for another clock to make sure of the time, he really didn't want our time together to end.

"I know," i agreed not making an effort to stand from my seat. I couldn't marry some stranger, somehow i knew i wasn't going to go through with the marriage from the beginning. Looking over to Trunks i found him scowling in deep thought, he was battling with himself about something. That's how i looked when i was thinking of doing my chores or ditching my parents and heading to the mall with Marron. "Panny what do you think about ditching our families and responsibilities for a day?" he asked making up his mind. I was surprised but thrilled, quickly agreeing.

"That sounds like bliss," I smiled pushing myself off of the seat, and walking closely behind Trunks as we sneaked out of the hotel, careful no one spotted us . "Where are we going to go?" i asked as he opened the door of a nice expensive car.

"Do you want to go to Paris for a day?" he smirked watching as my face went into shock, the uncertainty, followed by excitement.

"Let's go!"

"This was the most amazing week!" i exclaimed as i threw myself on Trunks' bed, stretching out as he turned on the TV. We had decided on watching a movie together before we went back to Japan tomorrow.

"Pan, can i ask you something?" he looked so serious, i turned my head towards him, giving him my full attention.

"You can ask me anything," i smiled reassuringly. He stood over me watching me thoughtfully, making up his mind after a few seconds of battling with himself. "Pan, i know u thunk I might be crazy for what I'm about to do, but please think about it," he said softly craacrawlingr me on the bed and looking me straight in the eyes. I almost drowned in his deep blue pools.

"I love you Panny not only because of your looks and amazing body, but because you're different and can actually make me fell at peace. Pan Son, will you marry me?" he popped the question, as he was over me, missionary style, with both my legs bent open, with him in the middle, and his face so close to mine that if i moved up a little we would kiss.

"Yes!" I actually squealed as i circled my arms around his shoulders and pulled him down to me. Our lips met, and our worlds collided and we fought with our tongtongues teeth, this wasn't the first time we've kissed, but it was the first time it was intentional. So intentional that we admit to need it to each other. The past week had been full of cruel flriflirting teasing, ending with us in each otheotherss kissing, and suckling on each others mouths.

Pulling away first, Trunks pulled me to the middle of the bed with him, pushing off my pants, and pracpractically ripping my shirt off, as I did the same to his. He slowed considerably trying to remember every small detail of my body, making me groan and moan with need.

I could feel him standing at attention, trying to push through the cloth of his boxers, and my panties to be inside me. Trunks paid attetions to every part of my body, kissing me everywhere making sure i was ready for his huge manhood, before taking my virginity. I cried out my release as he played with my lower lips with his strong big hands, cupping and playing with me till i cried out my need for him.

"Are you sure, Pan? After tonight I'll never let you out of my sight, I'll never let you go," he mumured already feeling possessive of me.

"I love you Trunks, I want to be with you," I groaned, aching my back as he slipped his finger inside my lower lips again.

Trunks possitioned himself over my opening, capturing my lips before he broke through my virgin walls, and we became connected. He soothed my pain, whispering his undying love into my ear, promising the pain will go away, and replaced with pleasure. He was right, I felt an amazing amount of pleasure crash over me, as i cried out and moaned under his experienced touch.

We made love for the first time, in beautiful Paris, with the person we choose, together forever. How will me tell our parents?

Trunks and I marriade the next day, knowing once we arrived home, both our families would be furious.

"Don't worry, Panny, I'll talk to your dad," Trunks soothed holding my hand with our fingers crossed with each other's as we walked up to my parent's house first.

"He might attack you," I warned before hand, knowing my dad's temper.

"I'll protect you Panny," he smiked kissing my cheek affectionately before knocking on my parents front door.

A middle aged woman with deep blue eyes like Trunks, and blue hair opened the door. "Who are you?" I asked before she scowled angrily at a shocked Trunks.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Trunks asked. How could they have known I left with Trunks, and tracked down her parents.

"Well after you disappeared, from your own wedding, so did the bride... which from the looks of it, you have gotten acquainted with, hello Pan, my name is Bulma Brief, i know your father since he was born, and your grandfather when he was a boy," Bulma introduced herself to me.

I was in shock, Trunks had been my bethrowed, my future husband all along. This was just to weird... what a small world.

Trunks was no better than me at the news.

Bulma pulled us inside my childhood home, explaining everything to us, my parents were there too.

I married my bethrowed after all.

"Do you still love me Trunks?" i asked as we arrived outside of his apartment door later that same night, having been lectured about proper wedding, and how we will need to do a formal wedding sometime next week.

"Ofcourse i do, I'll always love you Panny, nothing will ever change that understand?" he pulled my chin up so he could see my thought through my eyes. I nodded reassured as i leaned closer to him and we kissed. Pushing his apartment door open he bent over and picked me up in his arms bridal style, and we entered 'our' apartment, and headed straight for 'our' room.

All that could be heard after the door was slammed shut, was the screams and groans of pleasure, along with the wild schreeching of the matress.

THE END


End file.
